SAFE
by Zainy18
Summary: Almost 6 years after the valentine's day dance Elizabeth has begun to feel like herself again, with the discovery of a bun in the oven, her life is further thrown upside down with the emergence of a sicko. Jason cannot fail. He will not fail but the enemy is crafty and with the wall liz is building the enforcer must work fast if he wants to make good on his word. please R&R.
1. TEASER

Disclaimer: Don't own

_**Warning: Traumatic scenes ahead, swearing and images of rape. Please don't read if this (Dark fan-fiction) is not your cup of tea.**_

As Elizabeth paced up and down the safe house with the latest memento in her hand she was tempted to forego Jason's warning and just look at the DVD and then re-watched it when he arrived with the men.

Ever since this sick mess started she had keep a tight wrap on her emotions.

Ever careful to use the _right_ words to describe how she was feeling

Never being overly opened; Jason was freakishly intuitive and at times she felt they were silently battling to see who would break first. Would he call her bluff and make her face the music or would she go running to him when she could no longer keep up the farce.

Liz unknowingly chewed her bottom lip as she contemplated watching the DVD that was sent to her via Fed Ex.

"The hell with it!" the beautiful brunette said out loud to no one in particular.

But as faith would have it Jason, Frankie and John had just arrived.

She heard the knock a second after the ignition of the SUV had been turned off. Though Jason's knock was not impatient; she knew he shared her anxiety and that provided her with immense comfort, why else does a man fly from a mob meeting across town in less than 15 minutes if he isn't anxious

Just before opening the door Elizabeth allowed her mask to drop for a total of 3 seconds. She was scared, so very scared and tired. She wanted the sick bastard caught and she wanted it to all be over soon.

She rubbed her stomach.

Since finding out she was pregnant. It had all gone to hell. She didn't know how much this was affecting the baby but she knew if it did went on any longer it just couldn't be healthy for the baby.

And though she didn't want to let anyone know that she was pregnant yet, they might just find out if she started fainting as a result of the incurred stress.

As Elizabeth open the door, Jason looked her over and assessed her with the precision of a well season surgeon.

He had been worried about her and it didn't help that at present she had done a 360 with her emotions and started hiding what she was truly feeling from him and everyone else.

He couldn't take her behaviour personal of course.

She was a well accomplish and thriving young woman in his eyes. To be twenty and so talented and mature and responsible was new to him. Since the beginning of their friendship she had always been honest with him, so it was a little strange to have her so suddenly change to this secretive person.

He knew the stress couldn't be good for her. If he didn't know her as well as he did he would have doubt that he did see her grab purchase to the kitchen counter- 3 days ago when she was sent over 5 dozen red roses from the creep -to keep from passing out.

But she had assured him that she was fine and he was imagining things.

If Jason had his way he would have never left Elizabeth side today - Friday February 14th. He suspect that she was definitely not fine but absolutely stubborn.

So as he entered the safe house he took the DVD from her hand but also enfold her into his arms tightly. Kissing her fore head and her temple, reassuring her that he was here and nothing and no one was going to hurt her again.

Being no stranger to misfortune had taught Elizabeth to not to depend on anyone; so after indulging herself in Jason's arm a little longer than she normally would she pulled away and plastered her game face on.

As John made his way inside Jason's safe house, the ever attentive bodyguard did a quick but effect sweep of the place. It was not about second guessing himself or Jason it was about being damn effective when it came to Elizabeth's safe and security.

When he was done he met the guys in the living room. Stan had already arrived and was now setting up his gadgets to trace anything left by Elizabeth's stalker. If the disc was compromise in the slightest way they would get lucky and finally get enough of a trail on this pervert and then finally catch the bastard before he escalated.

Though Elizabeth was doing a damn good job at covering and being brave; it no doubt was getting to be too much for the young beauty to handle. And since John had notice she was averse to accepting emotional help, they really needed to catch a break soon.

"Boss its ready." As Stan (the syndicate's tech guy) put the finishing touches to the DVD player, he showed Frankie how to operate the control before taking his leave. Though the young tech wanted to stay and be of help, the way in which Jason was feeding off the young woman name Elizabeth's emotions, he guessed that wasn't an option and so he made a swift exit once his work was done.

As the door closed behind Stan, the volume of the room went from very quiet to none existent.

Jason stood with the offending DVD in his hand. No matter how much Elizabeth was trying to prove that she didn't need his support, he knew she did. He knew that when she wrung her tiny hands the way she was doing now, that she was anything but okay.

But not knowing what was on the disc was killing her so as John and Frankie each took positions behind the couch trying to make themselves invisible to help in easing the young woman's discomfort they nevertheless remained attentive to what was going to play out before them on the screen.

Elizabeth didn't want to sit but she had no choice. If she didn't Elizabeth fear Jason would never play the bloody DVD so she took a seat and whispered to Jason to play it.

As Jason pop the reflective flat circle into the player; Frankie pressed play from where he stood and they all held their breathes while they wait for the latest bitter reminder that today was the anniversary of Elizabeth's rape to play out.

_**DVD Recording scene**_

_**As the picture came into focus what the viewers saw first lulled them all into a sense of unease but none were alarm except for one who had started to unconsciously retreat into herself.**_

_**The snow , the bench, that fountain, Elizabeth knew before any other image made its way on the screen what she would face in a matter of seconds.**_

_**The young woman's face began to leaked salty fluid that effortlessly and silently fell down her ashen cheeks. If the other occupants were not so focus on finding the fucker who had dare to disrupt Elizabeth Webber's life in such a psychologically and mentally disturbing way, they would not failed to see the tears of the girl who 5 years ago had live and breathe the hell they were about to witness.**_

_**A petite figure suddenly sat down on a bench her red heels the only thing recognisable thus far, eating popcorn. It was obviously cold as the young woman put down her snack and pulled her coat tighter around herself.**_

_**Though all the men in the room could not see the face of the person –just the profile and her back **_

_**- they were all getting an eerie and ominous feeling that they knew the person.**_

_**The picture played on and from their vantage point a man in black with a balaclava on suddenly with practiced stealth approached the figure on the bench who was looking on –lost in thought.**_

_**As his hand made a connection with the figure's face, the men all watched on in uncomfortable silence as the small figure fought to keep hold of a bench and then the sound on the video kicked in, it was a young woman muffled scream and whimpers that invaded the room at first. Her choppy cries escalated as she fought her attacker blind. **_

_**Fear like a invisible cloak seeped into the room. Elizabeth was utterly paralysed, 5 years after and her rape could still make her feel like that weak insecure 15 year old girl again.**_

_**Never before had she gotten this vantage point of her own rape. As she watched on to her horror she watched herself fought with Tom Barker as he simultaneously prevented her from screaming or calling out for help by trapping the voice in her throat with one hand while restraining her own hands as they alternated in fighting him off of her and holding on for life to the bench with the other.**_

_**But of course although Liz wanted so much for the scene to play out differently she already know that she would be unable to stop her attacker. She would be helpless in a moment when he dragged her into the bushes and when he finally hit her with more force than necessary in an effort to make her fall to the ground she would get no mercy thereafter.**_

_**As the small figure strength waned. Jason watched the man pick the young woman up and then the bile that quickly crawled up his throat told him all he needed to know before his cold blue eyes meet a pair of frighten and incredibly petrified pair of unbelieving blue.**_

_**15 year old Elizabeth Webber face stared back at all present in the room.**_

_**As the DVD continued to play, Jason finally looked away his rage had went from controlled to inconsolable in under 3 seconds. He wanted to stop the DVD and turned to Elizabeth but he just needed a few seconds more to keep the hate he felt in check.**_

_**Frankie and John were both in hell not knowing if to stop the DVD as they looked on, not wanting to offend either Jason or Elizabeth they remained silent and watchful but a singular thought took root in all the men's mind. **_

_**NO FUCKING MERCY! NONE...**_

_**Just as Jason was recovering from his lapsed moment. Elizabeth gasp and dived off the couch.**_

_**She screamed for the DVD to be switch off as her too small frame tried to block the images of Tom Bar.. -no to give him a name would be acknowledging him as human and he was not. He was a sick monstrous creature -just as the monster brutally ripped her dress and shot his hand up her dress to rid her of her nylons.**_

_**Although Frankie had comply already and he and John had left the room out of respect and out of a pure need to calm their own racing hearts.**_

_**Elizabeth remained in front of the telly screaming and finally begging for it to stop.**_

_**Jason was out of his seat long before his men had tactful left him alone to comfort Elizabeth. But she was not mentally in the room with them as yet. **_

_**END of the DVD scene **_

Jason tried talking at first. He really didn't want to startled Elizabeth or touch her if it would set her off more so he patiently tried to coaxes her out of her traumatic hell with his voice.

"Liz it's me Jason, you are with me sweetheart. No one can hurt you anymore, please come back babe...please come back to me."

Taking a step closer Jason surrounded himself around the woman he love. Still not touching her, needing her permission first, the effort it took to wait for her consent was killing the usually patient mono tone enforcer but he continued his efforts

"Elizabeth please baby. You are safe with me always. You are safe with me (Jason) please let me hold you, let me prove that what you think is happening- isn't."

It took the hitch in Jason's voice to stun Elizabeth out of her flashback. After rubbing the kneels of her wrists to her eyes to try and dispel the nightmare from her vision Liz took in the profile of the man before her.

"Jason?" Elizabeth whimpered not quiet believing her reality as yet

"Jason is...is ...is that you?" The brunette whispered, her sweat dampen bangs framed her face and add to the looked of utter innocent stupor as she looked on at the man in front of her.

As Elizabeth shuddered, her voice finally broke

"JAS-ON, Oh Jas- on" Elizabeth hiccupped around her tears

As Jason moved his arms in to gather the only woman he knew he would love for life in his arms she sprang away and flew up the stairs. Jason was left confused only for a split second.

Liz wasn't running away from him. She was running to empty her stomach. She gagged just as she reached the top of the stairs and swayed a little.

Like a bullet out of a gun. Jason was at her side. Using care (always with Elizabeth) he picked her up and carried her into his bathroom, lifting up the toilet seat he position her head over the bowl. Dragging clean towels down from the rack, Jason began to gently rub the fragile woman's lower back and neck.

After a while Liz made to stand thinking it was a false alarm and to her horror puke up on her friend's t- shirt. Not even slightly phased, Jason simply redirected Elizabeth head and held her hair away from face as she continued to puke

When Liz started making choking sounds from the effort it took to rid herself of her breakfast. Jason saw her tear slide down her face indicating the level of pain anddiscomfort she was in.

Jason hated to see Elizabeth cry. It was his worst nightmare. In the presence of her tears the enforcer always managed to feel helpless and undeserving. If he could protect her properly then she would not cry he unreasonably rationalised. It was his fault; he had failed to protect her.

As Elizabeth finally heaved for the last time, Jason switched on the shower and shed all his clothes and did the same to Elizabeth. Deeming the shower warm enough he lifted the woman in his arms and carried her in with him. When they had both received their fair share of attention from the warmth of the water he sat down on the floor and tucked Elizabeth on his lap; gently combing her hair with his fingers as he cradle her tight against him.

As Elizabeth sniffle, Jason lovingly massaged her damp back, not even try to stop the tears and gasp, he knew she needed to cry. As Elizabeth cried on neither of them recognised when a single tear slide down the stone cold killer face

A/N:

I was looking for a fic like this and because I couldn't find one (except for 'giving back Jake') I thought I would give it a shot. I wanted a whole lot of drama and angst and comfort and romance but I like dark things. so here I am trying to write my own dark fic to satisfy my craving.

I realise this may not be in everyone's taste. But I am a liason fan 4 life and I will write what I damn well please when it concerns my favourite pairing.

So those who like review, those who don't –DON'T and those who think they may be interest review as well and tell me what's missing.

This is after all a teaser. If it's worth continuing I will but let me know.

please R&R. DARK FICTION!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Safe

Disclaimer: I will never own Jason ad Elizabeth or any of the characters on GH.

Warning: hmm, let's just say it doesn't get any better than chapter 1

* * *

Thank you to all my lovely reviewers

* * *

Elizabeth had fallen asleep under the warm and welcoming liquid strokes of the shower head, tuck beside Jason, she felt safe, so safe that she let go of her now peaceful reality only to escape to a nightmare, a nightmare that was building with every subconscious breathe she in-take and expelled.

_**She was naked or least she thought she was suppose to be... but then she looked down at herself and was shock to see a familiar red dress imprisoning her too petite frame, a frame she recognised as her own once upon a time...**_

_**This wasn't right.**_

"_**No NO ...this is wrong, I burnt this dress I know I did... 5years ago I burnt this dress. I burnt it I watched it go up in flames."**_

_**Elizabeth tried to convince herself 'this' wasn't real but a part of her mind refuse to see any other truth than the one she was living.**_

_**Her frame was too small, like a 14 or 15 year olds frame, this wasn't her body – "I AM 20" she shouted to no one in particular. **_

_**In her panic, she touched her face, her hair and didn't quiet recognise the feel of it. No my hair isn't this short anymore and I don't wear make- up.**_

_**What's going on? She asked no one in particular.**_

_**Suddenly something snapped in the background**_

_**The background, why was she only now recognising the background, the park, the park she steered clear of always since...since - that time.**_

_**Having enough of this, Elizabeth closed her eyes hard and will her memory to alter and to her surprise - it did.**_

_**When she opened her eyes she was no longer in that awful red dress, she was now naked and cold though- shivering.**_

_**Shivering, teeth chattering, shuddering; she heard a voice she would sell her soul to never hear again whispering:**_

"_**Whores don't get privacy... Bitch, put it back on," Tom's vindictive voice teasingly whispered from the shadows of the suddenly numbingly cold, cold bushes. She was so near them now that her limbs were aching from the chill.**_

_**Elizabeth froze and so did a naked 15 year old Lizzy.**_

"_**Lizzy, put back on my favourite dress and come here, it's time..." the voice left out what it was time for but an older 20 year old Elizabeth already knew what he meant and try as she might, her body was already obeying some other master than herself.**_

_**Her skin already started materialising bruises, one bruise after the other, appeared before her eyes, small but significantly painful gashes and tears in her skin emerged.**_

_**She look down at bleeding finger nails in stupefied shock**_

_**The red dress was back on her damage flesh and ripped in several places**_

_**Hair that was too short to be called her own was now unravelled and fell disorderly on her face and shoulders, attempting to blind her.**_

_**And then she felt it; blood, her first blood, blood marking the lost of her innocence, started to trickle down, down, down her legs.**_

_**Closing her eyes Elizabeth and Lizzy started to pray –hard. When that didn't seem to cast the demon – Tom- out of her dream realm (she had to be dreaming because this wasn't real ; where was Jason?), Elizabeth left with no other option- SCREAM WITH ALL HER MIGHT.**_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO" Elizabeth body sprung out of her nightmare before her mind did, trashing about; she fought her phantom attacker like a cage animal.

Jason was not fazed by the physical blows he received as he was much affected by his best-friend's and once (_for now_) bed partner's state of mind.

Jason had just brought them into_** the**_ room; they had shared that unforgettable night , 3 weeks ago in as lovers, he had laid Elizabeth down on the comforter and although she was still naked he had make sure to wrapped her up tight in a rope while he put on briefs. He had only completed that mundane task when he heard her whimpering.

Needless to say he was at her side in the blink of an eye, beseeching her to awake from her night terror.

"Elizabeth please baby, don't fight me, I am not hurting you, I NEVER WILL, it's me Jason, it's me -JASON. Please open your eyes and look at me.

"It's alright now baby," Jason cupped her cheeks in his hand and brushed his lips against hers adding no weight to the fleeting but pronounced gesture.

"I swear it's only me and you baby, it's me, it's only me – Jason. Wake up, now please, come on Elizabeth wake up for me, you are scaring me Elizabeth, wake up."

As Jason saw Elizabeth facial features change slightly he encouraged her, "That's it baby open your eyes and look at me."

When Jason saw those smoky blue and gray eyes open and look at him, he wanted to weep with both joy and sorrow. But he composed his expression to that of concern and love. He was glad Elizabeth was no longer trap in her nightmare but he hated the look of terror now on her face. It had no business being there and he got to work removing it immediately.

Kissing tear dampen eyes, rubbing warm hands up and down, cold (too cold) delicate arms, wrapping his muscular legs around her naked petit frame, engulfing all of her into him was exactly the right move for Jason to demonstrate as Elizabeth was craving the protective warmth Jason was supplying.

Hiccupping and whining for the comfort and security only Jason could provide, Elizabeth shamelessly try to carve herself into Jason, as if she sought refuge deep enough she would buried herself within him and become one- and then no one could touch her then – not even _Tom._

"Shh, shh baby its okay, you are safe with me, I promise Elizabeth, I promise."

Jason rocked them into silence until all he could hear was soft breathing; Elizabeth was now subdued but not asleep, quiet but still affected from whatever horror sent her screaming like Beatrice, from Dante's 2nd circle of hell.

Holding Elizabeth face in his hands Jason chastely kissed Elizabeth's lips in an effort to gain eye contact.

When the young woman raised raw wounded eyes to his, he felt like a real cad for what he said next

"Elizabeth I know this is hard for you but please baby talk to me, If you keep it all inside you will continue to make yourself sick- (when Elizabeth eyes grew to saucers Jason knew he had her attention and he continued on)- please Elizabeth, I love you and I am worried about you. Let me in please, I want to help."

Jason waited for her answer letting what he said sink in and as the silent build he was about to give up for now, when tears fell from his love's eyes

"I ... Jase... I ... I"

Swallowing the humongous lump in her throat, Elizabeth tried again

I'm pre...I'm... I 'm petrified Jason. I can't take much more and I know I should be stronger and... and I am not 15 anymore but I can't do this without you, please don't leave me please don't hate me...I never meant for this to happen, I wasn't trying to trap you or complicate your life but please don't leave me, I promise I'll do all the work and take better care of myself just don't, DON'T LEAVE ME JASON PLEASE

Jason rubbed soothing circles on Elizabeth back while trying to decipher her confusing confession.

"Elizabeth I have no intention of leaving you, please believe me, what are you talking about trap me... none of this none of this is your fault, I am right where I want to be, who ever said anything about me leaving you EVER."

Hiccupping the last bit of her confession Elizabeth held Jason's unwavering gaze "I'm [hic] preg[hic] nant [HIC] Jason.

Tbc

* * *

_**A/N: okay chapter 2 is done and yes it was short but, you know what I am having a lot of trouble with my writing. My mused died. **_

_**Listen guys I am looking for a beta, my grammar is ridiculously bad, help me out please someone. Ta**_

_**READ AND REVIEW.**_

_**Again this fic is not for the faint and the bubbly sweet reader, it hasn't gotten violent yet, but when Jason unleashes his anger I won't censor him. – Just so you know.**_

_**It was evil of me to stop where I did but I am capable of evil; you guys should know this up front. x**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Dedicated to: Mommyzilla**

* * *

Disclaimer_: I do not own GH but if I did I would **NEVER** kill Jason and I would never pair him up with anyone but ELIZABETH WEBBER._

Warnings: this is a filler chapter while I work on the action to come, so no real danger here.

* * *

Elizabeth wanted to look away, she really did she wanted to just shrivel up and die; but Jason Morgan was having none of that his grasp on her chin was gentle but firm.

Ever quick on the draw, from his watery eyes Elizabeth knew she had hit home with the news of her pregnancy. Jason was now aware that she was carrying his- their child.

To be honest Elizabeth didn't know what to think about any of it, especially Jason's reaction thus far. She knew in her heart that Jason was a good man and more importantly her best friend. But if he asked her to not go through with the pregnancy she just couldn't. It would kill her to walk away from him but she would.

A good solid 5 minutes was about to elapsed and all Jason had done so far was stare into her eyes for what felt like –forever- he had un-shed tears in his eyes but his face was unreadable – this was new for Elizabeth, she had know Jason for close to 4 years now and she pride herself at knowing his stoic nature, however he hadn't said a word as yet.

What happen next was so out of character that Jason was force into action then speech.

"Jason please ... "breathing slowly Elizabeth took a deep breath and rushed ahead in a tiny voice, "Jason please don't ask me to not ... to not .. not have... I know you weren't planning on having a ba..."

Elizabeth got no further as Jason captured her mouth in a devouring kiss, the mob enforcer; tighten his grip as he poured his soul into their present kiss, he was trying to bestow upon the mother of his unborn child all his love, his feelings in a kiss.

_How could she think I wouldn't want this? Fuck how he got his babies with Elizabeth – he was so please with her confession that he was rendered speechless but how could she doubt him ever. To be honest what she was trying to say was so out of character in reference to both of them he could think of no better way to close the ridiculous conversation_

When Jason felt Elizabeth urgent need for air, he slowly and with deliberate effort drew his mouth partially away from hers but remained in the vicinity of her lips running is callous thumb on her wet blushing cheeks, while he continuously peck at her tumescent lips. Jason gently brushed his nose languish-ly along her width of her perfect nostril, softly kissing her eye lids open. He needed to see her, for what he was about to say next. He had his own confession to make.

When Elizabeth opened her eyes they were unfocused and hazy. Realizing that he could use this to his advantage, Jason brought his lips to Elizabeth's ears and whispered,

"I will never want anything, anyone or to be anywhere more than I want you and to be with you Elizabeth Webber, you transcend my needs."

"Now open your eyes and look at me" continuing, when Elizabeth open her eyes fully and all her attention was on her best friend, Jason stated without faltering "I am so in love with you, that it scares me; I am incapable of loving you anymore, I now live for you only, please understand your significance to me, I have no more words left..."

When Elizabeth made no sound, Jason patiently waited, he knew without a doubt that Elizabeth cared for him and despite his confession she was not oblige to reciprocate anything to him, but any rejection would be balanced against Elizabeth health – no matter how severe his hurt. Elizabeth and their baby came first always – but especially now that she was dealing with so much.

Elizabeth was so happy she just couldn't believe it, and why should she her fragile and traumatized mind supplied, she a nobody, had _**thy**_-Jason Morgan, millionaire, sex god, mob enforcer, father to her unborn child confessing to her an unloved nobody. Her heart was overflowing but her mind was too wrapped up in past nightmares of lack of self worth for her to really believe.

Elizabeth heart fought against the "logic" of her brain. Her heart fought to voice what lived in her veins, her being, her soul for Jason, she wanted to express her love for him so badly but in the end it was her brain that supplied the rehearsed words that gave no real clue to the savage and ferocious love that lived in her that belonged entirely to Jason.

"Thank you Jase, thank you so much, I just couldn't keep this anymore inside, I know that I should of said something sooner and I was going to but this **_thing_** happened and you have Sonny and your business to deal with and I was working so much trying to get the extra shifts and everything just felt like too much, I just wanted it all to stop, just to stop for a while so I could just breathe, so we could just breathe and then we slept together and I am so grateful to you for everything Jason, for everything, you are such a good man and I know you will be a good father and I will take care of myself, I promise we will be healthy and I trust you Jase, I really do I trust you to take care of us and if you let me I can help take care of you too, but I will hold my own. I won't cry unnecessary and and I wont ..."

Knowing that there was a chance Elizabeth wasn't ready to hear what he had to say, Jason ever the gentleman stop her babbling. It was evident that she was stress, scared and nervous and not ready to deal with his confession.

But Jason prized himself on being a patient lover and was not discouraged, hurt but not discourage.

"Shh Shh Elizabeth I will take care of you, of both of you," the silent enforcer, moved the robe so that Elizabeth's naked stomach was now exposed to his piercing gaze, rubbing her abdomen and stomach all the way to the subtle curve her hips then back up to her abdomen Jason promise " I will take care of us."

"Sleep Liz, I promise I will stay so just sleep" feeling the effect of nerves fried to their very endings Elizabeth was hardly surprise when she yawned and curled into Jason some more and soon fell asleep.

Tucking his chin lightly on her head Jason settle in for a thoughtful rest with the love of his life close to his heart and on his mind. He needed to act soon, if he was ever going to convince Liz of his steadfast devotion he need to get a hold of everything that was escalating or threatening to escalate in her life.

And he would. He would so it with lethal precision.

Kissing the sleeping mop of hair Jason promised " I **_will take care_** of it, I promise."

* * *

A/N: SO this was a filler but I will update soon-ish again. It was pure fluff, but I wanted you guys to know that the journeys for these guys are just beginning. Elizabeth has a hard head and Jason needs to help her fight a lot of demons.

For those of you unhappy with Liz's response to Jason's confession all I can say is be patient.

And if you think Liz is out of character, just imagine her reliving her rape – Elizabeth just can't be her normal self and that is why she is slightly OOC.

Thanks for the support and the reviews and the PMs


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I wish I didn't have to write these stupid but very important disclaimers, that I don't own Jason or Elizabeth and I have never made profit off them. But sadly I must declare, I don't Bloody own.

**Warning:** Read, I know some of you will think... "I know what's going to happen." NO you don't so read. This is angst and there will be violence but you aren't prepared for what happens in this chapter. So just read and review.

* * *

It had been two days since they had gotten the latest "present" – the DVD and Jason knew he needed some much important release from the anger he was carrying around. He needed to kill someone deserving it was that simple.

His tech guy Stan was really good at what he did but apparently there was someone better. Who was now spitefully flaunting there cyber skills; every time Stan got a digital trail, Mad Max D ( as he called himself) was persistent. He would infiltrate the information they discovered and before they could access it, erase the trace. Apparently this arsehole had got into a cyber fight with Stan a month ago about some information they were both trying to hack and ever since then, he had been maliciously and perhaps unknowingly been "fucking with _**the business **_" through Stan as part of declaring a cyber 'war'. Jason had seen Stan's frustration and was also at his height of aggravation.

_**This shit had to stop now!**_

Jason had to have two meetings with the families in a space of 1 month. That was unacceptable. As a rule no meetings were ever held that regular unless they were at the crust of war. It gave opportunity to too many and presented a high level risk to all major parties involve. 'Family meetings' on this scale was never meant to be held more than once every decade. As a result, some were calling for Stan's head after 10 billion pounds of their shared profits just 'disappeared' and a calling card pointing to Port Charles Organization was left. Stan had located the money and an outside party was now monitoring all shared finances.

However as a result a contract was drawn up but not executed for Stan's head.

Jason already wrung tight with the stress Elizabeth was experiencing from having to relive her rape and the understandable anxiety that she was under for weeks now, which was fast becoming too much for her to handle. And Elizabeth wasn't sharing it with him but hiding and trying to deal with it on her own in an effort not to be a burden. If this continued he feared for Elizabeth and their baby's health. He could not and would not trust anyone else with Liz other than Frankie and John, but he needed them both in case of an sudden escalation.

Without trying to be part of the Techy World he had inadvertently said, "Why not set the task in a loop and forget about getting the trace on the DVD itself for now, but get a tracker on this- Mad Max D guy." Stan had somehow made it work and they were 5 minutes away from their location. Whoever this arsehole was, it wouldn't matter in about a second after 5 minutes, as he was going to die.

When they arrived at the location Jason felt like singing which was extremely uncharacteristic of him. He tucked his gun away and put on his neutral face which did nothing to conceal the fact that he was capable of ending lives with the flick of his wrist. It was pointless to ask either Frankie or John to wait because they all needed to let off some steam. Hopefully the little shit would have a potty mouth and would fight, that would make the kill so much more enjoyable. He sincerely hoped they fought back with everything they had.

Stretching the last of the kinks out his shoulders, Jason proceeded to the front while Frankie scoped out the back and John took a somewhat favoured aerial position and flanked them from the roof. John had invested 5 years worth of his pay into military weaponry and had gotten a new heat seeker specs that allowed him to make contact with the target(s) before anyone else in the field would. That's why he occupied the position he did. If there were any sudden surprises or hidden traps he would fire a round in warning or radio transmits if it was more appropriate.

The unlock door was the first thing that put Jason on the alert.

_**What the fuck**_ was this guy really **that** good; that he already knew who were on their way. Reaching for his 9mm, Jason cautiously eased his way into the almost dilapidated house.

Inside he was met with an array of surprises, firstly it looked like whoever lived here had left a while ago; roughly a week. Second the place was disgusting way too un- kept to be the result of a sudden evacuation. If they weren't here anymore, they got lucky but it was important to gather every bit of information because they would slip up and that was when Jason was sure they would be swallowing the right end of his 9mm.

Progressing forward, Jason saw how the floors were litter with dirty and bloody used syringes, it had the distinct odour of piss and as he progressed to the last room he swore he heard movement, it was light and soft but it was movement.

Knowing that if they were being that cautious with their step meant that his presence was already known to the occupant and as a last gesture for a dying man* he spoke

"I know you are in there and believe me, I am coming in to get you, you can either identify yourself, then slowly come out and I give you my word it will be painless or I can come in after you. These are your only options. This is not a negotiation it is an acquisition. I came with the sole purpose of collecting."

When all the response Jason got from the bedroom was softer rummaging, he removed the safety on his gun.

Adrenaline running through his body at 200 percent didn't make Jason Morgan anything but lethal, calm and precise. Storming a room was not a new experience, in fact Jason has done this combat scene so many times, that he had better odds at surviving than anyone else and it wasn't because he could shot with both hands. However the contract killer was unprepared for what happened next, nevertheless he recovered in time so there would be no unnecessary or added trauma felt at least by his prey.

A dirty, malnourished, clearly battered teen, was ironically Jason's latest opponent. The boy was chained to a desk, which had an old module computer with the logo IBM on it. His clothes (if you could call rags clothes) were filthy and hung off his gaunt frame. He had a dog collar around his neck and it was clearly at one point too tight as there was visible trace of bruising and scaring. His eyes were big and took up most of his face; he had chocolate colour hair probably under all that grime and dirt. Jason had already put the safety on his gun back on and was sliding the gun back into the small of his back.

It wasn't that the child before him posed no danger; Jason was very much aware of child killers, it was more like the child before him was more afraid of what would happen next rather than Jason himself.

Not wasting time Jason began to question the unusual anomaly that standing before him.

"Are you here by yourself?"

Nodding his head in the affirmative the tiny frail figure anxiously waited for the next question.

"Do you know where the key is for that shackle on your leg?"

A shake of the dirty mop of hair told Jason that he would have to shoot it off.

"Is that your computer?"

Nodding his head up and down again, the child answered in the affirmative.

"Okay, I want to come to you is that okay?"

Shaking his head too quickly the youth almost fainted from the simple gesture but grasp the desk for purchase before he could fall over.

When the child finally made eye contact Jason knew the young man who probably still had some of his baby tooth was the true sufferer here. He had to help him even if it meant scaring him.

"My name is Jason and I promise if you let me come to you all I will do when I get to you is help you get the chain off your leg, it must weigh a lot and be very uncomfortable. Right?

_One slow step at a time,_ Jason reminded himself

The kid had yet to answer or respond but his body language revealed that he was very much aware and on the alert but resolved that Jason was going to move towards him regardless.

When Jason had reached half way to the lone and scared figure Frankie for the first time in his life had unknowingly blundered, undoing the duo's delicate unspoken truce.

Not hearing the other figure approaching, the child was unprepared to have a 6 foot, built larger than life man suddenly appear before him; gun in hand. The poor thing fainted automatically from all his pent up exhaustion and fear.

"**What the... what the fuck is this?" **bellowed the surprised Italian

When Frankie had clear the back to make sure their target couldn't do a runner, he had become impatient with the wait. When John had signal to him, that there was just a small heat signal in the house, (the size of a dog) he had gone in to see what was keeping Jason. When he had reach the stairs he heard his partner cautious voice, almost coaxing the target for a response, he had quietly flank Jason to support. When he heard Jason ask for permission to approach he knew this was the perfect opportunity to act while there target was distracted.

He was unprepared to meet the petrified deep blue eyes of a 10 year old child.

_Unsurprisingly just before the kid hit the ground Jason caught him; what the fuck was going on here the second repeated to himself._

* * *

_A/N: didn't think that was gonna happen did you?_

_Well grammar error as usual. I have begged for a beta for GH but have been unable to acquire one. You my dare readers and I must go it alone. Sorry._

_Read AND review and go read "STRONGER" BY MOMMYZILLA. _

_Next chapter? Soon I guess but no promises when._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Safe

Disclaimer: Since the time I last posted a chapter, I still haven't been able to win billions and gain the legal and beneficial rights of these characters. DAMN, I don't own GH.

Warning: Angst

_**My **_Beta: Mommyzilla, thank you for your hard work, well spotted corrections and errors and most were noted, my improvements are because you flagged my attention with these corrections. thank you. xxx

* * *

Warmth that was the first thing that the young boy was feeling when he began to come to, he was surrounded by something warm and truth be told it wasn't all that bad. He liked the feeling was more like it, but he couldn't let them know that. He was sure to have this too snatched from him if he let on.

The last beating had been a while back almost a month he'd wagered, but he would welcome such a beating like the one that left him with welts running horizontally along his back and a fractured jaw if only they would bring him food. He didn't care if it was half cooked or already eaten, he didn't care if the food was expired or that it would be thrown on the ground and he was expected to eat it without the use of his hands, because he was a dog. He just wanted something to eat; he would be a good dog, if they would just come back and feed him.

The young boy unknowingly whimpered

It had been 9 days already. He had hoped they were coming back soon.

As a seasoned killer, Jason was effectively aware of when the young boy started to come to. In his 31 years the enforcer had his share of others feigning unconsciousness, death and sickness.

_**CARLY**_

Good riddance to trash but it turned out all her schemes and scheming prepared him in the art of dealing with a problem child, the only difference between the boy in his arms and the one night stand from hell was that the problems that this child had were real and not conjured from some fairy tale story. In fact Jason wondered, as he held the young boy tighter if he ever had a bed time story read to him.

For some reason the contract killer felt like he owed it to the tiny brunette in his arms to hold tighter and never let go.

When Jason heard the soft growl of a hungry neglected stomach, he made eye contact with O'Brien through the rear view mirror. They were swinging by Kelly's before they headed to the Towers. It was so much more than just feeding a hungry child or nourishing their "prisoner"- Jason was sure the young man thought he was just that a prisoner. As the fear that the young boy was trying hard to conceal –but failing to- washed over Jason, he knew without a doubt, there were two individual s or maybe more than two that would die a brutal and painful death, all at his hands and his hands alone. Sure he would let the boys have their share in the run up to their death, but the killing blows would be delivered by him.

* * *

Truth was, the preteen thought to himself lying here in what felt like a safe nest wasn't so bad. Yes he was hungry and yes he had seen the look of revulsion from the tall, brunette who had held a gun to him. But the blonde who had asked if he could help was still around and by his young but experience nose, the youth knew that that very man was the one providing the warmth and the current comfort.

Careful not to borrow further into blonde's arms, he was after all nasty and he knew he smelt, but that didn't seem to matter to the man. So for now as long as he kept himself straight and quiet, perhaps latter on in trade for some information he would ask for some food. He would have to be smart about it though.

He was a clever boy, he could do this and more importantly he had been around angry men and bad women lots of times. After all it was his mother that sold him for what adults call a 'fix', a 'hit' and sometimes a 'score'. At one time when he w as five, he had heard his mother used that word so often he innocently wished that was his name instead, perhaps he would of gotten some of her attention.

His eyes started to mist over behind his closed lashes.

_**I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not cry, I am not little anymore. **_

He knew getting food had nothing to do with being good, it had everything to do with having something to bargain with and the fact that he could see from the position in the blonde guys arm that they took his computer with them, he knew he would have something to bargain with, he just wish he could do the bartering now. He was really hungry.

The young man's stomach's growled again.

As the guys pulled up to Kelly's Frankie jumped out and got his pre-ordered order of French fries and a strawberry milkshake. As he made his way back to the car, he wondered if the young man was still frightened of him. He knew from Jason's grip on the boy, they were all thinking the same thing – how could anyone do this to a child?

He was so gaunt and un-trusting. Those bouncy curls and those deep blue eyes reminded him too much of another petite brunette he loved – Dammit, this world was a shit place sometimes.

And **they** were the criminals. Human beings could always amaze and disappoint him in the same breath.

They would need to do their homework and really try with the boy to get behind his defenses He was an anomaly but he couldn't be ignored nor should his situation delay their current investigation. There was now just one more situation they had to handle as well. Kids were complicated.

He heard the small but yet defined growl of hunger from the child and even though he was probably still feigning sleep to avoid having to deal with being in strange place with strange people, he hoped they could get the young boy to accept and eat the offered meal . But he had his doubts.

As the car door opened, the first smell of food hit the sleeping boy's nose and he knew the test of mental wills started now.

They had heard his stomach, so they knew he was awake and they thought to play mind games.

He knew this strategy well. He just had to hold out – he thought.

First, one member of the group would pretend to be nice, always seeming to be dip-low-mat-ik, yeah that was the word they used, one would offer up food and then when he attempted to accept the offered meal, the conditions of eating would be set. Food would be throw on the ground stamped on, or thrown in the bin and he was expected to use his mouth only, crawling on the ground acting like a trained dog to access the food from the garbage. That was when they were being kind.

Sometimes food would be put in front of him and he was expected to heel and not eat it, after hours someone else would trash him soundly and take the food away claiming it was he who was being spoiled and ungrateful by not eating. At this point he would be beaten for not eating. Throughout the blows he would eat and really it wasn't so bad. But then life had thought him to never use that phrase again. The woman was the worst of them all. He didn't like her at all.

Squeezing his eyes tight to disperse the memory that came with complimentary phantom pains and the feeling of sick in his throat, the young boy started to breathe noticeably faster.

He hated having 3 masters, he was always getting into trouble; he just couldn't ever do anything right.

As the young man physically stirred and began to move in Jason arms, he assessed the 3 men in front of him; he really didn't think he could take a beating from any of these men and survive at the moment. But he would try.

He really _**HATED**_ what he was about to do but perhaps it would work, it had work once before. He had been in severe pain for three weeks after but he had avoided a beating and had discovered a new way to barter.

Wiggling out of the blonde's guys arm, he slid to the floor of the car- noticing that at least the material on the floor of the car was a soft and whatever pain that followed from what he was about to do at least he would have a small reprieve.

To say that the Young man's present weird behavior were unexpected for the threesome was no understatement.

O'Brien had not thought it weird for their tiny captive to suddenly have a new interactive personality with the introduction of food it was clear to anyone the child was starved and hungry.

What was disturbingly shocking was the fact that the boy fumblingly took the food from Frankie's hands place them possessively behind himself and then knelt between his partner's leg confidently with his eyes close and his bruised lips opened.

His heart skipped a fucking beat.

John eyes flew to Jason's whose eyes where rooted to the young man's expectant frame.

There was suddenly the sound of a zip being undone, the young man's shouldered unbelievably relaxed and from his position between Frankie's legs he leaned forward ready to accept what no young person should be resolve to accept before reaching the age of consent and understanding.

Uncharacteristically Frankie had unzipped his 3000 dollar Italian coat and has wrapped it around the young man's frame and had lifted him off the car floor and simply held him fiercely in his arms.

He wanted to kill the person who had taught the kid such depraved acts, he wanted to repeatedly kick and stamp on the head of the person who had fostered an attitude of this kind of expectancy in a mind and heart so young.

Jesus Christ Almighty their work was cut out for them.

_**Fuck! He really hated the human race sometimes**_

* * *

A/N: And another chapter is over

Sorry for it being so short but I will update chapter 6 soon

Thanks for reviewing.

Next chapter we will know you this kid is and it will get graphic so be prepared.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**I do not own**, I had a dream that I discovered time travel and what I did was travel back to 2007 and told Jason if he didn't continue to kiss Liz in the rain when she locked herself out of her car and then kidnap her and Cam and Jake and get the hell out of Port Charles, for good he would regret it. And guys he took my advice.

**Warning:** Angst

A/N: Thank you guys for reading and supporting me, I really do appreciate your reviews

* * *

Elizabeth awoke to a cold bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, the weary brunette made her way to the bath to clean up.

The woman looking back at her in the body length mirror was shy, too shy, and defensive. She was weak and fragile and needy. The woman looking at her was not what Jason needed.

Turning away from her reflection Elizabeth quickly got into the shower; turning the water all the way to the hottest temperature. She got underneath the too hot water and attempted to wash away the remnants of her shame.

Reflecting, Elizabeth allowed her mind to wander into territory that was completely unknown and dangerous to her.

"God what must Johnny and Frankie think of me? They saw the video. Covering her mouth quickly to hold in the sob that was threatening to break free from her trembling lips, Elizabeth continued her distorted journey of self-condemnation.

Oh god what must Jason think!? She was pregnant with his child, and weak. She cried at the drop of a pin these days. Five, almost six years had passed since she had lost the fight for her innocence in that park and here she was dwelling on it; to the point that she was sick and bed ridden.

Pathetic! The young woman thought to herself. I have nothing to offer him and he has to take care of me, always, always me – Jason always has to put me back together like some glass ornament or be careful with her like she was some crystal figurine from a menagerie. She was the queen of escapism, the main character of that Tennessee Williams play should be Elizabeth, not Laura, not Amanda but Elizabeth the fucking patron saint of uselessness.

God she felt so ashamed. It was one thing to have to give your statement to the police, it was one thing to confide in a friend who found you in the bushes after the event and could put two and two together for themselves. The truth was if Elizabeth was honest what disturbed her most was that Jason Morgan had get to see her at her worst, he got to see her pathetically fight off her attacker and fail. He, her first crush, had witnessed her fall from grace. He had been the witness to the wreck she became after Tom had finish using and disgracing her.

How can he really love me, she wondered? How? For the first time since stepping into the shower, Elizabeth realized that the temperature of the water was too hot, almost unsafe; the young expectant mother turned the water down to a more suitable degree.

It was probably the baby. Of course it was, maybe she wasn't as useless as she thought. If she could give him this one thing, then she would, she would give him a child. Then when he threw her away, it wouldn't hurt that bad. At least she had managed to so something right, even if it was just spreading her legs.

It was sort of ironic how Tom's words held some truth after all this time. He told her "she was a whore." She just didn't want to face the truth until now. Getting out of the shower, Elizabeth with robotic like movements went through the motions of getting herself together. Jason would be back soon. She didn't want him to come back and meet her in the same exact situation he left her in, what would he think….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

As they deposited the young man in the Towers, Jason realized that he was running behind schedule. He wanted to be back at the safe house with Elizabeth before the exhausted sleep she had fallen into wore off. If he knew his girl she was probably up by now, he hated that he had to leave her for any significant amount of time. Elizabeth always was so stubborn. It hurt him at times to see her take on the world by herself. It wasn't that she couldn't succeed; it was just that he often wished that she would include him in her battles. Wasn't he her "White Knight" after all? Friend or lover he was here, all she had to do was ask and he would do it in a heartbeat.

The woman could make him fall from grace - if he had any grace beyond her- with just a look. Thank God she never abused the power she had over him or he would be another foolish crime lord diving in the face of danger for love after spending a century building his empire. Not that he would think twice about diving in front of Liz for a bullet. Shuddering hard the enforcer started to move from that chain of thought; he never wanted to have the image of Elizabeth and bullets together.

Shaking those thoughts completely from his mind, Jason was eager to get the young man settled with Frankie and Johnny before taking off to his main safe house and to Liz.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason wanted to call Monica to have a look at the young man but knew that, her maternal instinct would kick in and she would question him and frankly right now he didn't have the caliber of answers she would be expecting.

Against his better judgment, he called in the Out of Hours "doctor" Felice to give the boy a diagnosis.

Since they had arrived Frankie had yet to relinquish hold of his charge; the young boy had been allowed to devour his fries and shake in peace, he knew that the men were planning something, he just did know what yet. But whatever it was, he had food in his belly and was now prepared to fight should things turn for the worst.

When the men saw the doctor waiting outside in the hall, they were all extremely relieved to see him. The young man's health was a matter of great concern and the sooner someone saw him, the better they would feel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

However no one was prepared for the screams and the fight that the tiny curly hair brunette put up once they left him alone with the doctor to be examined and treated.

When Jason, Johnny, and Frankie burst through the bedroom door, there was bloody gauze on the floor, the ragged remains of the little' prisoner's' clothing, and Felice was on the ground nursing a bleeding nose and a small but pronounce bite mark to his cheek.

He was indifferently reaching for the naked youth, who was now currently hiding under the bed.

Two things happened simultaneously when the 3 men entered, the screaming subsided to hiccups and the doctor was thrown out after he had given his expert opinion that the boy need institutionalizing. He was an animal.

Felice was given fair warning from all those in the room including the small growl from under the bed that if he stayed any longer that he would be removed by a clean-up crew.

Feeling like a serious heel, Jason walked across the room to the side of the bed and lay down, the boy slowly halted his growling. His dark blue eyes meeting Jason's piercing light blues ones. Somehow having Jason close left him feeling reassured.

Frankie started a bath in the adjacent room while Johnny went to find a t-shirt or sweatshirt that would fit the kid. Planning ahead, after he found clothes, he would prepare some soup for the kid. No doubt he would be hungry from all his exertions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Why couldn't that guy just leave him alone? Why did he try to stick him with one of those syringe things? He knew adult got their fix from them. They score and shoot up with those and it made bad people do worse things. He did not want that weird guy shooting him up, NO! He would fight to his very last breath before he allowed that to happen.

"Hi buddy…I am really sorry that I left you alone with the doctor. I don't know what he tried to do but I promise it won't ever happen again. When the young man just blinked but didn't move, Jason was sure that he was in for an all-nighter of cajoling and pleading, but to his utter shock the young boy started to move towards Jason. When they were almost nose to nose, the boy stopped.

"I don't want a fix okay? I promise I won't do any bad things but I don't want a fix." The lad said trembling while meeting piercing blue grey eyes.

Not understanding exactly what was being said to him Jason tried to reason with the child. "We all need to be fixed when we aren't feeling too well or when we are hurt buddy, I am sorry if the doctor scared you but…"

Cutting the blond man off the nameless boy stated a matter of factly - "No! I do not want a fix. EVER! I not sick."

Knowing that he lost the argument, Jason not quiet understanding nodded his head, "I promise no fix." He would have to do any first aid the child needed until they could talk about it some other time. Stretching his hand out the child traced Jason nose with his tiny fingers.

The enforcer found this very weird but was very interested that not only had the boy talked to him but he had touched him too of his own free accord. That meant they were getting somewhere. He was happy.

Moving back from the side of the bed, Jason reached underneath and scooped up the naked boy, the stone cold killer would never forget this moment for two specific reasons. One, the boy weighed nothing in his arms and was dangerously malnourished. He was frailer than he envisioned now that he saw him naked. But also once in Jason arm's the boy whispered "I'm Cam. I'm Cameron, please don't hurt me I will be good, I promise Jayson."

* * *

a/n: another chapter to come this week as i have some free time, thank you mommyzilla you are a great beta. to those of you with thoughts leave a review, i am interested to know what you think about the story development.

xx


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own GH or LIASON

Ty Mommyzilla, your 4th story is gonna get me through a very trying June month and thanks for your beta skills

Warning: trauma …but nothing too graphic.

* * *

Cam's perspective

_'Jayson, I like that name. It was a strong name, a boy's name and it suited the blond guy.'_ The curly hair waif thought.

_After Jason had picked me up he had sat with me while I had a bath. Well what I thought was a bath until the big guy with the black hair and the funny accent had showed up and stated I was not yet clean. He grabbed a cloth and cleaned me himself._

_It was a bit weird at first I had to admit to myself. To have two…well three really big men suddenly making you the focus of their attention while claiming not to want anything in return.- as of yet._

_'__Adults -They always want something__. I knew that much and eventually whatever they wanted they usually got. And these men I figured would be no different._

_Jayson was different though, he had nice touches, the funny accent guy too, he had hard eyes but his touches were safe._

_I was more than a little apprehensive when faced with the funny talking guy in the bath. I instinctively wanted to cry out for Jayson (like a baby bird) but I guess I would have felt pretty stupid doing so, given that Jayson didn't leave when the other guy came into the bathroom. He had simply hang back and watched me._

_In fact Jayson stayed the entire time, while the gun guy rolled up his sleeves and approached the tub with a rag._

_At first it wasn't bad, the guy with the accent stated he was Frankie and if I wanted to I could call him Fran. I wanted to laugh when he said that last bit of information, but he has hard eyes and I didn't know if he would let me get away with laughing so I stared on._

_When he knelt beside the tub, it was a strange feeling, we still weren't the same height but his eyes didn't seem that angry anymore. He has these funny looking grey black eyes and I suppose they looked more menacing than they really are. Perhaps they never were. Anyway Frankie had this cloth that he used to scrub behind my ears, my chin, my back, my toes, and my feet. It was all fine and I guess, until that cloth reached my bum._

_From both our reactions and Jayson's I don't think he meant to hurt me, but he hurt me all the same. It stung and as a result I hissed and scratched him to get out of his and the cloth's reach. But his grip was strong and I found myself biting him before I could stop myself when he wouldn't let go._

_There was movement out of the corner of my eye and I was shocked to see that all three men were now in the bath room with me. I guess I should mention that I suffer from what the green eye guy said was panic attacks and I had one when Frankie wouldn't let go of my arm and all the other guy did was stare at me and Frankie and Jayson, well Jayson he tried, he talked to me._

_Through the coughing, the tears, and the wheezing, I heard his voice distinctly talking to me. Telling me "Cam, its okay, no one is going to hurt you. I need you to calm down and try to breath." He was saying other things too but I didn't quiet hear it all._

_I was close to passing out and I guess eventually I did._

_When I opened my eyes later on I was surprise to find myself snug in Frankie's arms and to my noticeable shock he was swaying me and massaging my head. I don't know why I didn't protest then and there._

_Perhaps because it felt really good, I felt really good. I was clean. I was sleepy. I had been fed and from the aroma coming from the other room in the building I was hoping that I would be eating again soon. But I think it was more to do with the safe and cared for feeling I was getting from being in a grown up's arm who didn't want to hurt me. Who didn't want anything 'grown up' from me._

_I snuggled in tighter and I earned a laugh from green eyes._

_I looked up and he had food in his hands for me. I think I may keep these 3 adults. They are okay I guess, at least for now._

_That reminds me-where is Jayson?'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

_Johnny's perspective_

_'After Fran helped the kid in the bath, he looked much younger than 10. I had to say, he was looker too. Not for the first time I wondered how people could have kids and not give a shit? I mean if Cam was mine I would want to know where he was, who he was with, what he was up to. Was he happy, sad, hungry, angry, scared, the list could go fucking on and on and on._

_But regardless of Cam being mine or not I had made up my mind I would fucking kill the sack of shit that raped a child. He was a tiny for 10, if he was indeed ten I noted._

_I recon, Cam is 7 going on 8. He has these blue eyes that remind me of Elizabeth._

_Fuck !_

_I can feel the level of my anger rise from zero to one hundred in a matter of seconds._

_I was still not over that video. I don't think I would ever get over it._

_Why is it always women and children? Why do sick fucks always go after women and children? I have no mercy for that kind of sick shit._

_I gotta calm down that kid is super intuitive and the last thing he needs right now is an angry Irishman in his face._

_If the bath wasn't traumatic enough for him, he had completely clammed up when he realized Jason wasn't here any longer._

_I mean Jason did say call if it became too much he would come get the kid, but the truth was Cam was now mine and Fran's responsibility._

_And we managed okay, I guess, last night after a rocky start._

_Cam had eaten his soup and bread. He had watched cartoons and the news while sitting between me and Fran._

_He had been observant but quiet, when he started to nod off, we took him to bed._

_He was asleep for over an hour before Fran and I both felt it, a draft._

_This February isn't exactly that cold, as winter came early last year, but February is too cold in Port Charles to have a window open. Both myself and Frannie made our way to the bedroom and my good Irish heart nearly stop beating when I saw no small body, on the bed I swore I placed him in, and an open window._

_I admit it, we panicked in the first 20 seconds. Fran was noticeably shaken and I was scared shitless. We were on the 20th Floor. How the fuck could anybody get out?_

_Was this kid fucking Houdini?_

_If he was that explanation still wouldn't fly with Jase._

_Shit! SHIT!_

_I punched the wall in frustration as all irate Irish-Italians do and the crack was music to my ears._

_The room whimpered. It was soft but you don't kill for a living and not notice your surroundings in the height of dangerous situation._

_And yes the thought of Cam missing was a very dangerous situation. I saw the possessive way in which Jason watched him, he was good as adopted. I mean I too had a soft spot for the kid but Jase had declared Cameron his from the moment their eyes made contact. Of that I had no doubt._

_Anyways, the room whimpered and my heart started beating at the timber again. So Cam was under the bed._

_As we approached the bed, Cameron started to cry out for us stop._

_I didn't listen of course the pleading in his voice let me know that he wasn't talking about us._

_And when he cried for help I felt the sting of unshed tears in my eyes. My heart broke for him. I wanted to be there the first time he cried for help and didn't get it. I wanted to be there the first time any one dared to touch one strand of his hair. I wanted to be there to stop the sick fuck that tried to take his innocence and child hood away. I wanted to be there so fucking bad, that it hurt that I wasn't._

_Fran and I both couldn't quiet reach Cameron from the position he had wedged himself in. In the end we had to take the bed apart. It was pure agony. We both wanted to just rip the bed apart to get to him, but he was in the throes of sleep and a nightmare and we didn't want to suddenly wake him up._

_Whatever trust we built hours ago would evaporate upon him waking to two burly men with instruments in their hands towering over him._

_But when he finally got to him it was Fran's swaying that got him to settle down, he even woke up for a while and was able to drink the milk I had prepare for him. But he fell asleep again as soon as he swallowed the last mouthful._

_If Cam was mine he would never have left my sight. He's such a beautiful boy, and we are horrible demons. I am sure he could trade horror stories with grown men like myself, Fran, and Jase._

_I couldn't leave him after that so, I slept with him for the rest of the night. When he woke in the morning, he did the cutest thing ever. He tried to roll out my arms without waking me._

_Too bad I was already up and I had my own fun pretending to sleepily envelop him my arms every time he made the slightest form of progress. Eventually he gave up, after an hour or so._

_If Cam was mine he would always be safe. I hugged him a little tighter, as he grumbled in his sleep, brushing the curls out his face, I wondered how anyone could hurt him?'_

* * *

A/N: Frannie, Jason and Elizabeth's perspective next chapter and some more action.

R & R.

We need these chapters guys, there is a little whole in the linkage of my story and for it to make sense I have to drag my foot literary now a bit, so put up with it. It will get better soon.

June is crazy for me, will try to get chapter 8 to you very soon.

Hope everyone is good, xxx

Ty for the reviews


End file.
